bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shun Shoichi
Shun Shoichi was a 12th squad captain before Kirio Hikifune. He was the one that planed the development of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, but was not pushed through during his time. He was also a Fourth Level Captain of the Royal Special Task Force. ---- Appearance Shun looks like a mid height teenager with fair skin, he wears an orange hair and has green eyes, he also wears eye glasses. He is always seen with his headset either on his ears or hanging on his neck. He is also always seen with different gadgets anywhere he goes. It is also said that his stare is really intimidating in some way. His looks definitely contradicts his attitude, for his exterior looks shows a timid and a lazy man, while inside, he is the one of the wisest man in existence. Personality He is a lazy man, but will be very dedicated in terms of technology and machines, he is a person that has a thing for technology, he is a very smart man, he also constructs different plans inside his head before getting into something. He is considered also as one of the coldest person living, he treats his devices with more care than that of a living thing. He loves mecha than real people. He will kill anyone without any regret. Another side of him was shown when a hollow attacked his barracks and destroyed his lab, he got very angry and went for a month searching for that hollow in Hueco Mundo, destroying almost everything he sees until he kills the hollow. It is known that he dissected the hollow alive, and chained it on top of a mountain to suffer eternal pain. He also is a very wise man, always deciding what is the best and knows what is the best. However this caused him to almost not believe in anything and become a very cold person, almost inhuman. History He was a part of a well known and powerful clan in Seireitei, and was exposed to the truth about humanity in an early age, this caused him to read and read and soon his philosophies got into him and turned him to a cold person, almost inhuman, he only found comfort in mechanical and technological things, but still he was very wise and smart. He was also once a captain of the 12th Squad before Kirio Hikifune, during the time of Enjiuu Kuchiki. He was well known as the smartest shinigami in existence, he developed a lot of things and created a lot of devices, he also served as an inspiration of Urahara Kisuke in developing his devices. He also planned first of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, but his plans did not pushed through because of his promotion to the Zero Division Royal Squad. He was placed on the 5th Ring under Enjiuu, he was the first one to be promoted to the 4th Ring and was placed as the lead researcher of the Research and Development Institute of the Royal Family. Still he is on the 4th Ring and was left behind by his batch, the reason behind this was he can't get promoted till he finished his work, which was still unknown. The real reason of him not getting promoted is that he does not like to do anything else if he is not yet done in one thing, he is wise to chose to remain in a job that he knows rather than get a job that he does not know and get in the way of his researches. He spent three decades in research and was nearing to its finish. It is rumored that he is to be promoted to the 2nd Ring together with Kyoshiro Fuji and Seigen Nara, probably finishing the project. This would mean that he would skip 3rd and 4th Ring, and in terms of strength, he is in the ranks of Enjiuu Kuchiki, Kyoshiro Fuji and Seigen Nara, so he did not get promoted because of his lack of power, but because of his wise choice. Powers and Abilities soon Zanpakutō Kagaku-Gijutsu no Densendoku (科学技術の伝染毒, Technological Virus): In its sealed form, it resembles a katana with a neon green hilt. It is kept sheathed vertically on his back. *'Shikai': triggered by the commands: "Infest" and "Drag them to your world" His katana zanpakuto will transform into a Claymore-like sword with neon green runes, glows and emits green neon sparks or spiritual threads and has a futuristic look. : Shikai Special Ability: Kagaku-Gijutsu no Densendoku's first ability is infestation; it will release multitude dusts of small viruses that could disrupt the motor cells of an opponent. When he uses the second command, he can stab the blade on the ground and transport a certain radius to his virtual world that he controls. :*'Mahō Jyokyo Saikin Heiki' (魔法除去細菌兵器, Virus Canon or Magic Removal Bacterial Weapon): Shun's Zanpakuto charges and shoots a highly concentrated beam of energy, once a person is hit, he or she will get crippled and for a short time will suffer disruption of his or her motor cells, therefore, enabling Shun to have a huge advantage to his opponent. This move is triggered by the command "Infest". :*'Enshinbunri Kyōgijō ' (遠心分離競技場, Centrifugal Field): Shun stabs his blade on the ground and then uses the command,"drag them to your world". A certain radius will be sent to a virtual world, practically, an area is warped to another world, this world, under the control of Shun, revolves around him, so he is the center of this world, he can control space and force in this world, however, using this technique for a long span of time will cause him to get tired and will cause alot of energy. *'Bankai': Zotto Saseru Mono Shinri (ぞっとさせるもの心理, Psycho-Shocker). His zanpakuto in its Shikai form will get thiner and longer, but still has the look of the old one. Bankai can be activated by either of the two commands. : Bankai Special Ability: In his Bankai, he could blast spiritual energy from his zanpakuto faster and stronger. He could also cast more powerful blasts and he could send a larger area to his world. :*'Megaton Madō Kyanon' (メガトン魔導キャノン lit. Mega Ton Magical Cannon): Shun's Zanpakuto charges and shoots a more powerful blast of pure energy than his Shikai's blast. In bankai, the blast damage and area of effect will get tripled. Also, the blast's effect to its target will also get longer, crippling time and disruption time will get doubled, on the downside, he could only use this once, if he would dare try to cast another one, his arms will get great pressure, and could lead to permanent paralyzing. This is triggered by the command "Infest". :*'Mukō' (無効 lit. Null and Void): This is the more powerful form of his Shikai's Enshinbunri Fīrudo, in this, he can send a larger area to his virtual world, in it he could control anything, including mass, force, gravity, and could construct anything for nothing, his world looks like an endless black room with grid lines, in which anything can appear, he could create soldiers or even copies of himself. The command for this is "Drag them to your world", this move requires alot of energy, but Shun can manage to maintain this world for atleast 3 hours. Opponents could not escape this prison as it is linked to Shun's life force. :*'Burein Kontorōru' (ブレインコントロール lit. Brain Control): This move can be used to control an individual for a short span, 15-30 minutes. Although targets with stronger wills will only get 3-5 minutes control time, and could even evade this. :*'Ijigen kara no Kikan' (異次元からの帰還 lit. Return from the Different Dimension): This move can only be used inside his world, and only in Bankai, he could go to anywhere place he knows and could transport all the individuals inside his world to it. Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Fanon Character